


自然降温

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 旧的画.大妖精是一个溜溜糖球,还有琪露诺是一个迷你冰!
Kudos: 7





	自然降温




End file.
